Betrayal and New Life
by SesshomaruSenpai
Summary: When Kagome finds herself being attacked by the one she thought she could trust, she runs, but running isn't enough, not when you're being followed by two who seem to hate you now. If Kikyo hadn't come back this would have never happened. What happens when Sesshomaru comes across a miko who should have been being protected by his hanyou brother? When his Miko has lost her memory
1. Prologue

""Inuyasha!" Kagome managed to scream out at the one who was once her protector. Her legs fueled by adrenaline, pumping her forward, even as she loses her breath.

"He doesn't care for you anymore, don't you see that wench?!" The scream came from the all too familiar Kikyo. Kagome screamed as an arrow grazed her cheek, drawing blood. If it had been any closer she would've lost an eye. Her screams called out for Inuyasha who she hoped would come to her calls. Yet the only thing that seemed to happen was the disgusting laughter of Kikyo, her predecessor who wished her dead. "He doesn't love you. If you don't believe me then ask him yourself." Kikyo shouted, grinning as Inuyasha showed himself from behind a tree.

"Inu-Yasha." Kagome squeaked out. "Why?" Inuyasha didn't hesitate, he didn't even seem affected by her tears. He flew at her, tearing open the side of her stomach.

"Gah!" Kagome sputtered, grasping onto her side. Her mind made the decision, if she didn't run she'd die. But did it really matter if she died? After all the one she loved now showed his true colours, the colours that express his hatred towards her.

Getting to her feet she fueled her body with adrenaline, sprinting as fast as she could with a wound.

"Don't even think about it!" Inuyasha growled, catching up to her with ease. He pushed her into a tree with ease, not even caring when he heard one of her arms snap. Kagome resisted the urge to cry, but couldn't hold back the scream of pain from her arm. It was her left arm that now hung lifeless. Inuyasha watched with a smile on his face as she stumbled through the forest, farther towards a clearing in the middle of the forest.

"Don't let her get away! I want her dead! I want my soul back!" Kikyo screamed, aiming her arrow at Kagome's leg. Screaming she let the arrow fly, watching as it pierced the miko's leg, and as she stumbled face first into damp ground, her knee scraping against a sharp rock. Her adrenaline was the only thing left keeping her alive. Finally some tears leaked from her eyes as she rose to her feet, dragging her one leg behind her as she hopped along through the forest, the sun was setting and Inuyasha could smell the rain that was coming.

"She'll bleed to death at this rate. May as well just leave her." Inuyasha chided with arrogance.

"Not without one last arrow to her leg, don't need her trying to get help." Kikyo Protested aiming her arrow at kagome's other leg. She released the arrow allowing it to gouge Kagome's leg. Inuyasha grumbled, grabbing Kikyo and bounding off through the forest towards their camp.

Kagome let out a breath she knew she'd been holding, she didn't want Inuyasha to see her pained from this, but what did it matter, after all he was the one who decieved her all along. Her leg felt like it was on fire, and she knew they were right, at this rate she would bleed to death.

With the last ounce of strength she had, she crawled through the forest, scratching her legs on the rocks, her one arm dragging along with her, and her hand stinging from the pressure. Inuyasha had been right about the rain, it started as a sprinkle and turned into a torrential downpour. As she continued crawling through the mud that was once dirt, she became filthy, her hair was matted in blood, dirt and mud.

Collapsing on the ground, her face splashed into the mud, she had to keep her face sideways as to not suffocate in mud. Closing her eyes she thought back to the day she met Inuyasha, squishing his ears, the days when she was happy. But then her mind was flooded with humiliation. She had been deceived by the one she loved.

"Was it really that easy? Was I really that foolish?" Kagome muttered before her body went motionless, still as a doll.

* * *

"Jaken." Cold words came from the Lord of the western lands.

"Yes mi Lord?" Jaken stood as straight as a toothpick, awaiting his masters orders.

"Take Rin, and head back to the castle." Sesshomaru stated plainly. Obviously colder than normal.

"Yes mi Lord." Jaken turned around, walking to Rin, and listening to her dull stories as they got on A-un.

Now free of Jaken and the human girl, Sesshomaru walked deeper into the forest, following the scent of his hanyou brother and his Miko. Inuyasha should know better than to be on his lands. But when he reached the scent, it wasn't what he had expected. It was Inuyasha's miko, lying lifeless in mud and dirt, covered in blood and the scent of Inuyasha. "Hn."

Sesshomaru drew his sword Tenseiga and slashed through the goblins that were trying to drag the miko to the otherworld.

Kagome gasped a breath, but still didn't get up. Her main wounds healed immediately, but the others would take time. She had been wounded more severely than the hanyou should have allowed.


	2. Saving

**Gingerbelle33 -** Thanks for being the first one to follow and like my story~!

 **Last Chapter Recap:**

Inuyasha just finished betraying Kagome and along with Kikyo he managed to kill Kagome. She died, thinking about Inuyasha. At the end of the chapter, Sesshomaru came across Kagome's lifeless body and decided to revive her.

 **Saving**

Sesshomaru grunted from the rain, his body was getting wet, he utterly despised the thought of carrying a mortal. It was different with Rin, but his half brother's miko should not be someone he needed to take care of. But one thing did stand out to him, why was she alone, with Inuyasha nowhere in sight, no scent of him either, except from the wounds on her body? It didn't add up.

"Hn." He picked Kagome up flinging her over his shoulder as he floated into the sky, his muscles showing through his wet clothing. He swore he heard her mumble something but couldn't quite understand it.

By the time he reached his castle it was dark out and he was completely soaked in water. He was glad that the rain had taken some of the scent off of the Miko's body, he found the scent of her filthiness repulsive.

His servants were ready at the door when he walked in, shocked that their Lord had brought in a human woman. "Fetch Yukino and have her take the Miko to the hot springs where she can be washed and then changed into a kimono. Have Yuna prepare the guest bedroom for the Miko." Sesshomaru demanded coldly, before handing the Miko to one of the youkai. He walked off towards his chambers where he had a hot springs connected.

He removed his yukata and stepped into the water, it felt beautiful on his skin and relaxed him to the core.

By now Yukino had carried Kagome to the main hot springs and began cleaning both the mud, dirt and blood from her hair and skin. She used the honey and strawberry mixed herbal mix that somehow worked for cleaning the hair and body that Sesshomaru had always had bought for Rin.

It didn't take long before she had Kagome all clean looking and smelling like a flower. She dressed Kagome in a white kimono that had the similar red markings as Sesshomaru's kimono did and the Western Land's crescent moon on the back of the kimono. She carried her to the guest room and placed her in the bed underneath the blankets.

Sesshomaru barged into the room speaking loudly "She's clean?" He questioned.

Yukino nodded, "Mi lord, if I might suggest, being loud might wake the girl up."

Sesshomaru scoffed, "She wakes, she wakes. You can leave now." Yukino nodded before bowing and leaving the room in a haste.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at her face. How could Inuyasha let the miko die, he had always seemed so protective of her. Not only was he nowhere to be found, but her wounds had the smell of him on them. His eyes widened, did this mean that Inuyasha had killed her?

He acted unconsciously by moving a strand of her hair out of her face. "What am I doing?" He grumbled, though he couldn't help but notice that she was beautiful, it was just then that he noticed a strand of silver in her hair. It wasn't a mistake, now that she was clean, he could smell the scent of a female youkai on her. It was so like the Kami to do something like this. He had brought her back to life after dying, the girls soul may very well have gone to that other Miko already. In order for him to revive her, she had to be brought back as youkai.

He waited at the side of the bed all night, not sleeping, just staring at her face and inhaling her smell. Still she had not woken up.

He left the room when the sun had begun to rise, it was time for him to do his daily rounds, but first he would dine in the hall with Rin for breakfast.

He made his way to the dining hall, sitting down at the long table. "Jaken!" He called for his henchman.

"Yes Mi Lord?" Jaken came running into the room.

"Fetch Rin, tell her it's time for breakfast, and that there's a guest she can visit later on."

"Yes Mi Lord!" Jaken ran off, grabbing Rin from her room.

"Sesshomaru! Today I plan to make a flower crown for this guest of ours!" Sesshomaru smiled, he actually smiled.

He left for his rounds and didn't plan to make it back until later on in the evening, he had decided to see his younger half brother.


	3. Lies

**Jaz -** Thanks for the review! Really appreciate it!

 **Guest -** Thank you for the review as well, I really appreciate it, I will do my best to update frequently. :)

 **Last Chapter Recap:**

Sesshomaru brought Kagome back to his castle, we met Yukino who helped clean Kagome up. Sesshomaru slightly realized Kagome's beauty, sitting beside her on the bed even as she's unconscious. We learnt that Kagome has become a youkai, or is slowly becoming one. Sesshomaru and Rin have breakfast and then he proceeds to leave and head for his younger half brother.

 **Lies**

The rain had stopped earlier on that morning giving Sesshomaru the advantage of finding the hanyou's scent. He had picked up on it quite quickly in fact. He wished to find out what really happened to the Miko.

From up high in the sky he could see the hanyou sitting, eating some fruit with the others in his group. He also realized that something was different with the other Miko, as if she wasn't only dirt and clay anymore, of course she was still but he sensed as if her soul was stronger than last time he encountered her.

Inuyasha dropped his fruit, looking around quickly, sniffing the air.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kikyo asked her lover.

"Sesshomaru!" He stood up fast, looking around, finally noticing him up in the sky. "What do you want Sesshomaru?!" Sesshomaru's face looked as if it really were made from ice, cold and distant. Looking around he made a note to allow Inuyasha to see that he noticed something was off. Floating down to the ground he scoffed at Inuyasha. "Where's the other Miko?"

"What do you care?!" Inuyasha growled, rushing at Sesshomaru, missing him like always.

"You're slow as always. Half breed." He darted around, pinning Inuyasha to a tree. "Answer my question hanyou." Inuyasha grunted, struggling to get free. "This Sesshomaru's patience is fading." His claws turned green as he grasped onto Inuyasha's wrist, watching as his wrist began burning. "If you don't want to lose this arm I suggest you answer my question."

"Bastard!"

"Stop this!" Sango screamed out at Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha followed her scent to the edge of a cliff that dropped to a river. He couldn't find her body." Sango had tears strolling down her cheeks, allowing Miroku to comfort her.

"Waaahhh!" Shippo started sobbing again after being reminded about his foster mom.

"Yuna! Fetch the nurse! The girl has broke into a fever! She's sweating like crazy!" Yukino cried desperately, knowing that if this girl were to die, Lord Sesshomaru would be furious.

Yuna rushed out of the room, shortly after reappearing with the youkai nurse.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Go grab some cloths and cold water!" The nurse barked orders at the girls.

"Yes Mina!" Yukino turned around her black fox tail trailing behind her.

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha, glaring coldly at his half brother. He turned around, jumping into the sky, heading for the western lands again. However on his way there, he decided that the miko was going to need some clothes that she could wear for training. He made for one of the youkai villages on the border of his lands.

He dropped down to the ground, walking through the village, grunting when all the villagers stopped everything they were doing in the hopes of not bothering the lord.

Sesshomaru walked up to a small sized hut, walking in through the cloth. "Kora." He spoke coldly.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, how may I help you?"

"I'd like two training Gi's for a woman of this size, I'll be here to pick them up next week. I'll give you the money at that time." He handed her a paper with the size of the miko. Turning around he left the hut and headed for the castle.

Kagome lay on the bed, twisting and turning, grunting and mumbling. "Mina! What's happening?" The nurse looked at Kagome, shocked by what she saw. At least 4 strands of hair turned silver.

Sesshomaru had just entered the house, heading for the Miko's room. When he entered he saw her turning in the bed, as if she was having a nightmare.

He walked up to the Miko, ignoring the protests of Mina. He removed a stand of hair from her face, noticing the new silver strands. He was about to move some more hair from her face when her eyes opened.

His face remained cold, but he admired her beauty.

"Who- are you?" Kagome sputtered, shocked that she knew nobody around her, let alone where she was, or even who she was.


	4. Update

**Hey guys! Just a notice, story is being updated to fit Kagome's character better. I realized I went out of character on her part, and somewhat on Sesshomaru's part.**

 **Hang in there! I'm doing my best to fix my errors~**


	5. Preview and Update!

**hello everyone!**

I did not know that so many people enjoyed this, I am going to do my best to update soon, I plan to work on it during English class tomorrow and Wednesday.

Expect an update by next Monday.

Love you all! Thanks for the support,

If you would like, you can comment and suggest something you would like to happen!

Nya! I'm out!

... Preview...

Inuyasha... I thought you loved me, Kagomes past voice spoke without her own knowledge, she herself could not know what was in store for her...


End file.
